TRAC-5 S
} |Align= } |Name = TRAC-5 S |Image = TRAC-5 S.png |Description = Created to further enhance the carbine's versatility, the TRAC-5 S can choose between multiple fire modes for firing at distant targets. |Empire = TR |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Fire Rate = 698 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 112/60 |Velocity = 490 |Reload Speed = 2.595s/3.87s |Ammunition = 40/240 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.3/0.05 |AccuracyEx = 5/2 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, 3x Burst, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.34 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.225/0.225 |Recoil Angle = 23/25 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.55 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 1.85 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Weapon Type = Carbines}} The TRAC-5 S is the select fire variant of the TRAC-5, the Terran Republic standard issue carbine. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The TRAC-5 S'elect, as compared to its base variant, is a carbine that sacrifices damage-per-second and long reload time, in exchange for a large variety in attachments and a lower first-shot recoil multiplier. The TRAC-5 S also gains access to a burst fire mode, though it confers no benefits over full-auto. The TRAC-5 S is a weapon of questionable worth. It allows Light Assaults and Engineers access to underbarrel attachments on a light-weight platform, though demands a high price in exchange; damage per second. With a reduction of 52 RPM, the TRAC-5 S is amongst the carbines with lower DPS, and does not have a notable accuracy increase to make up for it - as others such as the HC1 Cougar or NS-11C do. Damage Fall-off ''Stats in are with Soft Point Ammunition, and stats in are with High Velocity Ammunition. * '''143 at 10 meters ( ) ( ) * 125 at 39 meters ( ) ( ) * 112 at 60 meters ( ) ( ) Variances (TRAC-5) As a Select Fire weapon the TRAC-5 S has many identical stats to another weapon, the TRAC-5 in this circumstance. In the table below, each of the differing stats between the base and variant are noted. The TRAC-5 S also has access to 6x Scopes, the Compensator, all Underbarrel attachments, as well as High Velocity Ammunition and Soft Point Ammunition. It does not lose any attachment choices over the TRAC-5. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the TRAC-5 S. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the TRAC-5 S. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the TRAC-5 S. Ribbons Medals History *Game Update Number 8 (2013-05-02) **Long Reload: 3.885 to 3.87 seconds **Vertical Recoil: 0.336 to 0.34 **First Shot Recoil: 1.88 to 1.85 *April 16, 2014 Patch **Short reload is faster, from 2.7 to 2.595 seconds to better align the damage over time output with the S-class weapon standard. *December 1, 2016 Update **Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. **Hipfire Bloom from 0.1 to 0.08 Gallery TR-TRAC-5 S.jpg|Old In-game model for the TRAC-5 S Category:Carbines Category:Light Assault Category:Engineer Category:Select Fire